


A Searing Heat

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [19]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kissing, Neck Kissing, New Year's Eve, Newly established relationship, Partying, PoV Philippa Georgiou, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Shenzhou Era, Vaginal Fingering, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou-era: Philippa gets a bit carried away with kissing Michael. Who can blame her? (No one, not even Katrina Cornwell!)





	A Searing Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDisco/gifts).



> Written for my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge for the prompt _following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck_.

The kiss is best described as searing, Philippa thinks, even if it’s immodest to say so since she initiated it. Still, it’s definitely the most intense kiss she can ever remember sharing with anyone. When the need to breathe becomes imperative, she trails her mouth along Michael’s jaw, eliciting a soft moan, then she nuzzles behind the young woman’s ear, before tracing a series of kisses down her bare neck. She cannot stop there, she decides, and kisses along Michael’s collarbone to the top of her shoulder.

“Philippa,” Michael murmurs, her arms tightening around her body.

“Yes love?”

“We’re in a public hallway.”

“Mmhmm.” Philippa’s mouth lands on Michael’s again, effectively silencing any further complaints she might have been inclined to make. The young woman seems to be melting against the bulkhead in the heat of her kisses, and she can’t help grinning wickedly as Michael moans into her mouth.

Philippa nips at her chin, then laves the spot before kissing down her throat, and on down into the plunging neckline of the hot gold dress her companion is wearing. Michael thrusts her breasts upwards, and Philippa feels a throb of want between her legs at the gesture. She noses the fabric of Michael’s dress aside to get her mouth on her breast – the young woman isn’t wearing a bra as there’s support built into the dress. 

As she suckles on Michael’s nipple she hears a gasp, then a high-pitched moan from her, and she can’t resist slipping her hand beneath the skirt of her dress. She tightens her mouth on Michael’s breast just as her wandering hand finds her sex. She caresses her thigh, then pauses in sucking on Michael’s nipple when she discovers the young woman is not wearing any underwear. 

The throb of want in her own sex intensifies as her fingers slip between Michael’s folds and stroke into her heated core. 

“Ngh!” Michael is incoherent now as Philippa fingers her, deftly driving her rapidly towards a climax. Her mouth has slipped from her left breast to her right, and is suckling hard as Michael rapidly comes apart.

Her wail of pleasure makes Philippa moan, her mouth still sucking on Michael’s breast, and then a voice speaks loudly somewhere at Philippa’s back.

“Holy crap, Philippa! Have you lost your mind?”

Captain Georgiou lifts her head, said mind a little muzzy from all the pleasuring she’s been engaged in. A few feet down the hallway from where she is supporting Michael, who is boneless with pleasure, stands Admiral Katrina Cornwell.

_Ah yes_ , she thinks. _Kat came to see us today, and gave tacit approval for Michael and I to pursue a sexual relationship. Holy crap!_

“Um,” she says, rendered uncharacteristically short of words. “Shit. Sorry, Kat.”

Katrina shakes her head, then walks down the corridor to join her and Michael. “What were you thinking, Philippa?” she asks in a low voice, then gives Michael, who is wearing a blissed out smile, an assessing look.

“That Michael looks absolutely gorgeous in this dress.” Philippa’s aware that it’s hardly a good explanation. “I might’ve gotten carried away,” she admits.

“You think?” Katrina asks, somewhat less caustically than before. “Really Philippa, you should know better.”

“It’s not all Philippa’s fault,” Michael interjects, startling them both. “I could have told her to stop.”

“Yes, but Philippa’s the senior officer.” Katrina shakes her head. “Get a room, you two. I’ll keep an eye on the partygoers – ensure nothing untoward happens.”

Philippa nods, and slips her arm around Michael, then guides her away to the nearest turbolift.

“Is the Admiral going to withdraw her permission for us to be together?” Michael asks once they’re in the turbolift.

“I don’t think so,” Philippa says.

“Good.” Michael slips her hand into Philippa’s, and she squeezes, then lifts their clasped hands and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

“I’ll talk to her about it tomorrow.”

“We both should,” Michael insists. “We’re in this together.”

“Okay.” The turbolift doors swish open and they make their way along the hallway to Philippa’s quarters. 

The door’s barely closed behind them before Michael’s pinning Philippa to the wall and kissing her intently. “I’m going to repay you for that absolutely delightful orgasm,” she says.

Philippa chuckles. “Lucky me.” As Michael’s mouth begins working down the side of her neck, Philippa hopes very much that Kat Cornwell is not going to do any more than read them the riot act tomorrow – because she really doesn’t want to give this up.


End file.
